


Эдлибов больше, чем слов

by istnn



Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istnn/pseuds/istnn
Summary: Сборник по локальным баттл-рэперам с московских площадок.
Kudos: 1





	1. нет половинки, есть треть

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Триплет баттл  
Максим Shibal Шибалков/Марк Медовой\Матвей Custom Пархоменко

У них на троих одна страшная тайна, и когда на баттле К.Н. проходится по ней вскользь, невзначай, будто действительно что-то знает, кажется, что волноваться-то на самом деле не о чем. Ну, назвал их всех пидорасами, а что в этом такого-то?  
Как будто это неправда.

Шибал напрягается буквально на несколько секунд, слыша чужие хуево построенные строки. Не шумит кровь в ушах и не трясутся руки от страха, что кто-нибудь узнает. Он даже пытается улыбаться на откровенно плохие шутки. Ни К.Н., ни кто-либо еще не могут знать — почти убеждает себя в этом. А потом чувствует прикосновение — практически невесомое, ладонью к лопаткам, кидает взгляд в сторону и видит Кастома. Он такой спокойный и беззаботный, будто его эти слова совсем не задевают. Отпускает неясное волнение. Эти слова — для Тонкого, но он здесь не причем, это только для них троих — и только про них. Сава ничего не знает, потому что это не его секрет. Шибал ловит взгляд Марка, тот тянет свою привычную кривую улыбку, ладонь Кастома — и на его спине. Кажется, они все-таки где-то проебались. Слишком глубоко увязли в этой грязи.

Марково «Я любил тебя» все еще тихо звенит в голове, и похуй, что это — не для него слова, а для Кастома, который в перерыве между баттлами не стеснялся целовать свою девушку, хотя недавно, буквально месяц назад их троих объединяло самое болезненное возбуждение в жизни. То, что теперь жжет в памяти, кажется, только у него одного.  
«Я любил тебя» в тот единственный вечер или все это время?  
Макс почти не завидует.

Глаза Кастома, сверкающие, когда он смотрел на Марка, Шибал тоже отлично запомнил. И всего его — такого же, как в тот вечер, с этим выражением абсолютного счастья на лице. Кастом никогда ничего не говорил, только смотрел на Марка всегда снизу вверх, и эти блики в его глазах определенно были простой игрой света, но Макс каким-то образом знал правду, потому что на самом деле чувствовал то же самое. Ему не было места между ними двумя, но каким-то образом он оказался третьим. Не лишним.  
Рука Кастома соскальзывает с его плеча.


	2. положу себя под коврик

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scramble battle, BRA  
Антон Немцев/Артур Аракелян

Пару месяцев назад Артур был готов метафорически себя на этом коврике разложить на молекулы или кинуться в ноги — лишь бы хоть как-то задержать Антона, не позволить ему уйти.  
Пару месяцев?  
Уже полгода прошло.  
Он себя, конечно, убедил, что уже ничего не болит, хотя до сих пор ни один баттл с первого сезона не открыл — просто не мог себя заставить.

Ничего не болело, пока не услышал тот самый голос:  
— Игорь?.. А Артур здесь?  
— Чего тебе?  
— С ним поговорить.  
И мнимое спокойствие и счастье исчезает мгновенно. Все было хорошо, но ровно до этого момента. Дыхание перехватывает, а Игорь молчит, ничего не говоря Антону, ждет его, Артура, действий.  
А что ему собственно делать?

Артур выходит в коридор и натыкается взглядом на Немца — сразу же, как ножом под ребра, сейчас даже хуже, чем после расставания. Ничего не изменилось, и при этом — все по-другому.  
— Артур, мы можем поговорить?  
— Ладно, — получается слишком тихо; скрещивает руки на груди в иллюзии хоть какой-то защиты. Игорь все еще здесь, но Артур легко касается его плеча, и он уходит.  
Так, конечно, будет гораздо хуже — ему самому, но некоторые вещи должны остаться между ним и Антоном.  
(Должны быть похоронены).

— Я понимаю, как это все выглядит, но… ты теперь с ним?  
Артур улыбается горько, пальцами сминая ткань футболки.  
— Ты пришел, чтобы спросить это?  
Антон не изменился, по крайней мере, внешне — ни капли, а вот что у него в голове, Артур давно уже не понимает (и не хочет понимать).  
— Я пришел извиниться.  
Слишком сильно прикусывает губу, когда слышит это, а боль растекается почему-то по всему телу. Только в этот момент замечает, что дверь до сих пор не закрыта, и из подъезда тянет холодом.

Антон смотрит на него, чего-то ждет.  
Артур думает о том, что ивент через неделю, а завтра на работу. Чудесные получились выходные. Мысли бьются за пределами этой комнаты и никак не хотят складываться в слова.  
За эту отрешенность, наверное, Антон его и презирал.  
Как будто сейчас это должно его волновать — что там думал Антон в какой-то период времени.  
Уже ведь ничего не болит.  
— Тогда можешь идти, Антон.  
На его лице гамма неясных эмоций, в которых Артур не хочет разбираться. Он обещал себе оставить это в прошлом. Обещал Игорю, в конце концов.

Полгода назад он спросил бы Антона: «За что ты так со мной?».  
А сейчас молчание и хлопнувшая дверь — лучший ответ.  
Только почему-то до сих пор больно.


	3. привыкну жить, не ожидая ничего взамен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scramble battle, BRA  
Антон Храпов/Илья Kester Яковлев
> 
> (текст ни о чем)

Ты слишком поздно понял, как сильно тебя ебнуло.  
Храпов казался почти идеальным. Ты засыпал и просыпался с мыслями о нем, вы переписывались буквально постоянно. Даже мысли о поступлении отошли на задний план - отчасти поэтому на ЕГЭ так проебался. Просто потому что когда он был рядом, ты забывал обо всем вокруг.  
Соловей смотрел затравленно и отворачивался. Артур усмехался и опускал голову. Старый поджимал губы, но никто из них ничего не говорил.  
Не их дело конечно.

Ты касался и становился ближе и ближе, жалея, что невозможно окружить человека собой.  
Ты был бесконечно влюблен и признался себе в этом только осенью, когда Антон наконец потянулся к тебе в ответ и поцеловал.  
Смотрели испуганно друг на друга - был уверен, что он не знает страха, но маска трещала по швам с самого начала ваших недоотношений, когда флирт стал осознанным оружием завоевания, когда заигрывания на публику стали нормальными, и единственным вопросом был «кто первый сдастся?».  
Ты молодец, сейчас ты выиграл.  
Но только потому что проиграл уже тогда, весной, после ребрендинга.  
Когда Артур казался бледной тенью себя прежнего, а Немец выглядел победителем в самом хуевом на свете конфликте. Тогда ты посмотрел на Антона и был ослеплен, поэтому все лето было как в тумане.  
А теперь пелена спала, и ты видел, что он - такой же как ты.  
Но от этого только сильнее захотелось себя ему под сердце запихать, чтобы все поняли.

Ты испугался на секунду своих желаний. Посмотрел на Антона, который все еще держал свои холодные руки на твоей шее.  
Положил ладони поверх его и сжал.  
Ты для себя тогда все решил, потому что влюбленностью распирало грудь.  
Оттого больнее было смотреть, как он уходит, сдавшийся, побежденный, чтобы потом прийти на Скрембл, куда ты, не подумав, его позвал. Чтобы снова обнимать тебя, будто бы и не было ничего.  
Ты невольно вспоминаешь взгляд Соловья и его:  
\- Тебе самому не надоело Храпову лизать?  
И хочется самого себя ударить, когда играете с ним в приставку у него же дома на вписке, будто все в порядке.  
«Нет, Тош, ничего не в порядке».  
«Но тебя ведь это не волнует, да?»


	4. он прикольно горел, а мы живы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scramble battle, BRA  
Антон Немцев/Артур Аракелян

Дышать становится трудно — и впервые в жизни это не от чувств. Немцев давит совсем немного, но ребра горят адовой болью, и Артур хрипит и про себя просит — пожалуйста, лишь бы не перелом, прошу.  
(А раньше…)  
(Воспоминания острее ножа и быстрее пули, они разрывают мозг, и нежность на лице Антона не стереть из памяти, и…)  
Немец убирает ногу, и затхлый воздух подъезда прокатывается по горлу, оседая в легких болезненным вдохом. Из носа теплая кровь течет, пачкая лицо и футболку. Слизывает ее машинально с губ.

Никто не придет и не спасет — эта мысль где-то на задворках мозга бьется слабо, как выброшенная на берег рыба, еле трепыхающаяся от недостатка кислорода — и Артур сейчас такой же, на темной лестничной клетке лежит, скрючившись от боли, не в силах встать и дать нормальный отпор тем, кого когда-то считал друзьями, хватает разбитыми губами клочья воздуха и думает — лишь бы не сдохнуть, глядя Антону в глаза, лишь бы ему такой радости не доставить.  
Немец садится перед ним на корточки, одной рукой касаясь его шеи и гладит почти невесомо, а потом проводит по подбородку, еще больше размазывая кровь. Смотрит задумчиво.  
— Мы же тебя предупреждали, Артур, — голос пропитан фальшивой нежностью; Артур бы плюнул ему в лицо только за это, если бы мог.  
Храпов теряется в темноте подъезда, и лишь на мгновение блестит его широкая и жуткая улыбка — и тут же исчезает.  
— Почему ты не послушал?  
Антон гладит его по щеке, Антон…

Артур закрывает глаза, и в следующее мгновение в подъезде только он один. Хлопает дверь. Пылинки, подсвеченные электрическим светом, кружатся в воздухе.  
С пятого раза он встает, с десятого — доползает до своей квартиры.  
На ребрах и животе точно появятся синяки, и почему-то болит сердце.  
Последнее ему точно кажется, ведь отмершее не может болеть.


	5. ты как глоток воздуха, когда ветер со стеклом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Триплет баттл  
Максим Shibal Шибалков/Марк Медовой
> 
> (на самом деле тут есть нехилый оос, но это я поняла уже после написания)

Целоваться в полутемной кухне ощущалось чем-то невероятно важным сейчас. Макс боится открыть глаза и осознать самую главную ошибку в своей жизни, но все так хорошо, так правильно, и хочется только, чтобы это не кончалось. Пусть время замрет, пожалуйста.  
Руки Марка на его плечах — это тоже правильно, и его тепло привычное, потому что он всем собой занимает пространство — не первый раз так, а постоянно. И не только для Макса — но об этом лучше не вспоминать. Впрочем… Горесть — вымышленная, но он все равно отстраняется, хоть и не может найти этому рациональной причины.  
Как испортить дружбу за три шага и не чувствовать себя виноватым.

Шумит дорога где-то вдалеке, постепенно гаснут окна соседней многоэтажки, но здесь они одни, и, кажется, если зажжется свет, то вся атмосфера нереального исчезнет. Тишина мягкая, обволакивает их, и слышно только дыхание. Макс делает еще один шаг назад и упирается в тумбу. Можно сбежать, но... Нет. Он бы убежал, но почему-то не может двинуться с места.  
Все его мысли зависают между ними несказанными фразами; Марк прячет лицо в ладонях, и его смех рассыпается по кухне, а Максу хочется раствориться — то ли в этом звуке, то ли во всей ситуации. Ведь сам первый шаг сделал, никто не толкал в спину и не заставлял ломать давно устоявшееся «ничего» в отношениях. То, что Марк чужих сияющих глаз не замечает, — не проблема Макса.

— Да ты вообще видел, как он смотрит? — вывалил это буквально час назад с отвращением и злостью, вспоминая взгляд Моти — при всем уважении, да, но он даже не пытается скрыть. Макс почти завидовал этой открытости, потому что не мог позволить себе такого (и потому что при сравнении с Мотей он проигрывал тысячу раз подряд — но об этом никому, тем более себе).  
— И как же он смотрит? — Марк будто бы издевается. Ну, как можно не видеть? Макс раздраженно стряхивает пепел, пытаясь подавить в себе эту непрошенную агрессию. Может, Мотю на баттл вызвать? Да, прямо посреди турнирки, отличная идея.  
— Влюбленно, — выплевывает это слово, а Марк замирает. Прядь волос выбивается у него из пучка, он заправляет ее за ухо слишком заторможено; Макс залипает на это неосознанно и ненавидит себя в эту секунду. Кто его за язык-то тянул чужие неозвученные тайны выдавать?

Ах да. Эта удушливая зависть к Моте, который к Марку, кажется, ближе всех был.  
Он больше ничего не говорит, рассматривая черное небо, заключенное в клетку двора дома Марка. Сквозняком тянет по плечам.  
Зря он это сказал. Зря приехал сегодня к Марку и согласился остаться переночевать. Нужно было вовремя сваливать, и в это время уже лежал бы дома в темноте и пялился в потолок, коря себя за то, что не остался.  
Зря-зря-зря.  
На кухне Марк поджигает конфорку, ставит чайник — череда привычных действий. Макс смотрит на это, все еще не зная, что сказать, и поэтому ковыряет обивку стула. В мыслях калейдоскопом сменяются события последних лет.

— Марк, это ведь просто наблюдение. Ничего такого, — осторожно говорит он и удивляется самому себе, потому что с любым другим человеком он забил бы и через пять минут нашел бы нормальную тему для разговора. Но слова не складываются, и получается что-то неловкое, скомканное. — Может, мне вообще показалось.  
Марк будто не сразу понимает, о чем он говорит, кивает неопределенно и выключает свистящий чайник.  
Пропасть между двумя событиями — десять минут, но они в голове у Макса — неясное слайдшоу: вот он встает со стула, вот Марк прямо перед ним, что-то говорит рассеянно, вот он целует Марка, будто так и должно быть. Это тот самый шанс, который он не упустит, но это решение точно покорежит все его будущее — и Макс почти не сомневается, что сделал бы то же самое в любой другой вселенной.

После этого Марк говорит, передразнивая:  
— Да ты вообще видел, как он смотрит? — Макс вскидывает голову, хочет было сказать, что он вовсе не таким тоном говорил, но Марк продолжает. — Нет, я видел, как смотришь ты.  
Все это время Макс самого себя обманывал, думая, что только стоит на краю бездны и смотрит вниз, что все еще безопасно и можно в любой момент уйти, сбежать. Поздно. Он точно знает только одно — еще никогда ему не хотелось целоваться так сильно, пусть и с мужиком, пусть это и Марк, тот самый Марк Медовой с усами, и его борода ужасно колется, а также еще тысяча причин, которые все равно не влияют, ведь он все еще здесь, на этой самой кухне, а не у себя дома и не в любом другом месте.  
Остаться здесь — это единственное по-настоящему правильное решение.


	6. в математике минус на минус - плюс, но мы с тобой физики

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuclear battle  
Михаил Соловьев/Максим Twister Лиманский

Нужно быть честным хотя бы с самим с собой — Миша себе об этом каждый день напоминал. Это наибольшее, что он мог сделать. А что еще оставалось?  
Когда хотелось Максима — тут можно было не продолжать, но он все же врал себе — усадить, усмирить, чтобы смотрел и, ради всего святого, молчал. Но он пиздит и пиздит, без остановки; Миша только смотрит, как меняются эмоции на чужом лице и кивает невпопад — как будто Максим заметит.  
Он никогда не замечает, и это, наверное, хорошо, иначе бы они давно перестали бы общаться.

Миша самому себе удивляется — как можно одновременно испытывать настолько противоречивые эмоции — брезгливость перемешивается с чудовищной нежностью, выжигающей его изнутри. И эта усталость, въевшаяся в кости, и желание то ли придушить, то ли поцеловать Максима.  
Руки дергаются в резком спазме, а картинка в голове — слишком привычная, уже не пугает. Он к себе самому давно привык. Вопрос был в том, сможет ли привыкнуть Максим.  
(Он практически может почувствовать пульс под тонкой кожей и власть над чужой жизнью).

— И он мне пишет: «Давай забаттлим как-нибудь на лиге», как будто Забэ нас возьмет туда…  
Некоторое время назад даже пересмотрел тот самый (их) бэдбарс — а лучше бы нет, видеть свой же влюбленный взгляд — хуже, чем проебать все баттлы в мире, и на какой-то момент даже захотелось удалить видео с канала. Потом понял, что просто не может.  
Вдруг потом от них ничего, кроме этого, не останется.  
Ни диванов в «Стопке», ни Райского уголка, ни квартиры Твистера.  
Хуже, чем проебать все баттлы в мире, было только проебать самому себе — когда слишком сдружился с Максимом, когда вл…  
Нет, хуже всего была эта больная честность, но он не мог заставить себя произнести это даже в мыслях. Молчал и смотрел, пока Твистер говорил что-то, наверняка прекрасно видя, что Миша не слушает.

— Эй, капитан! Ты здесь? — спрашивает Максим, и вопросительная интонация будит получше будильника.  
Может, стоит все оставить как есть — на грани полунамеков и прикосновений, но ничего — за гранью. Может, ни Твистер, ни кто-либо еще не заметят никогда в том бэдбарсе что-то большее, чем дружеские подколки.  
— Извини, да. Что ты говорил? — говорит Миша, ловя взгляд Максима и не видя в нем ничего. Ему страшно, конечно, ему страшно — совершить ошибку и разрушить то, что есть сейчас, это балансирование на краю передружбы. Может, большего ему не дано, и не нужно даже пытаться. Он притворяется по привычке, уже не замечая этого, и остается только удивляться, что больше никто не видит очевидной лжи.  
С Максима нечего взять, он никогда не замечает ни взглядов, ни касаний — и спасибо, думает Миша, в очередной раз прикасаясь к его руке. Большего не нужно. Он и не просит.

Максим все-таки оказывается смелее, когда целует первым, и это прикосновение — невинное, как и весь он. Миша будто бы находит ключ к загадке, которую, казалось, невозможно было решить, щелкает переключатель в голове, а ведь думал, что Максима наизусть знает, и ничего непредвиденного не произойдет. Происходящее кажется естественным — и антураж квартиры Твистера, и его руки на Мишиных плечах, и страх, очень близкий и родной страх совершить непоправимую ошибку. За это Максим берет ответственность на себя. (Миша не будет его благодарить).  
Они молчат буквально несколько мгновений; Миша неосознанно улыбается и думает мимолетно, что на том бэдбарсе, наверное, выглядел точно так же. Максим зеркалит его улыбку.

Зря они, конечно, очень зря, и кто потом это все будет разгребать? Здесь, в этой комнате все ощущается правильным, но что будет потом, стоит только выйти за границы?  
Миша честен с собой и понимает — он без Максима уже, наверное, не сможет, слишком свыкся за это время. От этого не избавиться, остается только тянуть его за собой на дно, и отчего-то Миша уверен, что Максим не откажется. Но пока что он только тянет Максима к себе, отмечая, что пульс под его пальцами бьется именно так, как нужно, как представлял себе не один раз.  
Потом от них все равно ничего не останется, кроме воспоминаний об этих прикосновениях.


	7. его улыбка - ртуть

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuclear battle  
Михаил Соловьев/Максим Twister Лиманский

— Персиковый — это по-пидорски.  
Миша не начинает свое утро с этой фразы. Утро было не так давно и немного более неловким. Он слышит это уже перед ивентом, и было бы проще, если бы они были наедине, только он и Максим, и эта его «баттловая» усмешка, не сползающая с лица и в обычной жизни. Миша тянет вейп и специально выдыхает пар в сторону Максима, но ветер уносит его в сторону Тимошина. Твистер улыбается самому себе.  
Максим, конечно, говорил это ему. Все остальные обсуждали прошедший (хуевенький, будем честны) баттл, а вот Твистеру уже было все равно: он, противореча обычному себе, сразу на выходе выдал короткую рецензию:  
— Ну и хуйня.  
Миша согласно кивнул, и на этом их обсуждение кончилось. Было непривычно. Но после вчера вообще ничего привычного не осталось.

Нет, конечно, все было как прежде. Стены дома Твистера, улицы Марьина, Павелецкий вокзал, Юджин Спид — ничего не изменилось. Вейп на вкус был такой же, как вчера. Даже воздух пах вчерашним днем, таким же солнечным и пыльным.  
И Максим смотрел точно также, как и вчера, неделю и месяц назад — Миша не мог описать, но точно мог представить этот взгляд в голове.  
Это было что-то сродни восхищению, но он не хотел давать себе надежд и повышать самооценку. Было бы обидно потом ошибиться.  
— По-пидорски? — переспрашивает он тихо, удивленно смотря на Максима. Тот кивает с абсолютно непроницаемым лицом, и если бы Миша знал его хуже… Если бы Миша знал его хуже, он бы сейчас здесь не стоял. Точно не рядом с Максимом.

«По-пидорски» было все то, что происходило между ними в последний год и в предыдущий вечер. Это была одна из тех насмешек судьбы, что Миша не мог понять. В конце концов, после десятой стопки действительно сложно было соображать здраво. Учитывая то, что он год держал себя в руках — нужно было выдать медаль. И отправить Твистера подальше отсюда. Желательно на другую планету.  
Вчера у Миши наконец кончилось терпение, и впервые он не жалел об этом.  
— Именно так. По-пидорски, — с довольным лицом выдает Максим, на что Миша пускает лишь еще один клуб пара в его сторону.

Вдвоем играть в «Правду или действие» было тупо — потому что они слишком много знали друг о друге, секретов почти не было, а делать какую-нибудь хуйню Миша бы Максиму не позволил чисто из соображений безопасности — он наверняка убьет кого-нибудь и сам убьется при выполнении несложных заданий. Умирать пока что не хотелось, поэтому и появлялись какие-то абстрактные вопросы, что-то на уровне:  
— Опиши первую любовь.  
— Одноклассница. Играла Красную шапочку в первом классе.  
— Ну, нормально.  
Выпивали оба, и клюквенная водка горчила на языке почти незаметно.

— Первый секс?  
— В семнадцать.  
— Я не про возраст.  
— А я как раз про него.  
Миша знал, что это была девочка из его лагеря, но что-то тянуло внутри и просило: «Расскажи, расскажи еще раз, хочу это слышать». Было горько. Максим в этот момент отвлекся на громко тявкающего пса, потрепал его по макушке. Миша разлил остатки водки по стопкам и принял самое важное решение этого вечера, чувствуя — либо сейчас, либо никогда. В конце концов, недолго осталось, всего месяц — и он уедет в Артемовск, а там, через такое большое количество времени, все забудется, и — он уверен — Твистер точно все забудет.  
— Целовался когда-нибудь с парнями?  
— Эй, сейчас моя очередь, — легко засмеялся Максим, уворачиваясь от тычущейся в лицо собачьей морды, но наткнулся на Мишин серьезный взгляд и тут же растерялся. — Нет, а…

Собачьи когти застучали по полу. Миша посмотрел на Максима — на его лице калейдоскопом менялись эмоции, непонимание, удивление и что-то еще неясное. Узнавать не хотелось, но это, конечно, было враньем.  
— Хочешь попробовать? — голос тихий, и Миша честно не хотел ничего вкладывать в эти простые два слова, но Максим — как зачарованный — кивнул, и мысли мгновенно улетучились.  
Целоваться с ним было неудобно — Максим не знал, куда деть руки, и от нервов и алкоголя пиздел еще больше, чем обычно. Какие-то абсолютно бессмысленные фразы повисали в воздухе. Именно поэтому пришлось взять его за запястья одной рукой, а вторую положить на шею. До жути неудобно, но зато как пра-виль-но. Будто все наконец встало на свои места. Максим потом, стоило Мише отстраниться и сесть обратно, улыбнулся нервно, залпом выпил несколько стопок и выдал:  
— Охуеть.

Ответить на это было нечего.  
Миша старался не думать о том, что будет дальше. Жизнь шла дальше своим чередом. Ничего не изменилось.  
— Согласен, персиковый — это все-таки по-пидорски, — еще один клуб пара в сторону Максима. Тонкий машет им, кричит, что баттлы скоро начнутся. У входа начинают собираться люди. — В следующий раз возьму ягодный.  
Ему не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы увидеть усмешку Максима.


	8. в России расстаются навсегда

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuclear battle  
Михаил Соловьев/Максим Twister Лиманский

Расстояние покорежило их сильнее, чем он ожидал. Казалось бы, такое было и прошлым летом — точно также попрощались на пороге общаги и не виделись несколько месяцев. Но в этот раз все было иначе. Миша уезжал от Максима, а вернулся к Твистеру — будто и не было ночных разговоров и поцелуев — неловких, непривычных и оттого более запоминающихся.  
К концу августа все откатилось к тому, что было год назад. Кулдаун сработал, ага.

— Ну что, как твое лето, капитан? — спрашивает Максим.  
Миша не то чтобы удивляется его спокойствию. Он попросту охуевает.  
Лето было обычным, как и два десятка до него, и ожидание начала осени было таким же, как и всегда, невероятно трепетным. Только в этом году прибавилось желание вернуться и понять, что же за хуйня между ним и Максимом происходит.

Он хорошо помнил все то, что было, и с ходу может назвать десяток оправданий на каждое действие. Как они лежали молча на одной кровати, и спать не тянуло несмотря на количество выпитого; слушали дыхание — удивительно, точно в унисон — Дани и Саши. Как в ванной глухо матерился Тимошин — умолк, правда, очень быстро, а вот Максим долго успокоиться не мог, смеялся куда-то в плечо Миши. Было неудобно, но все лучше, чем на полу спать — оправдание номер один. Максим потом так на его плече задремал и — во сне, ну, точно во сне — за руку его взял как-то несмело. Миша надеялся, что это просто рефлекс или какая-то магия места. Интересоваться биологией дальше школьного курса или пытаться объяснить каким-то еще образом не хотелось.  
В этой квартире вообще много всякого происходило. Миша знал, на что шел, когда соглашался отметить день рождения Максима. Вдвоем. С ним наедине.  
Конечно, это его не смутило. Мишу трудно было смутить.

В конце концов, какая-то часть его действительно ожидала чего-то подобного. Пьяный Максим был гораздо более привычным, чем множество других вещей в мире. Пьяный Максим, лезущий целоваться, тоже был вполне ожидаемым.  
Миша старался себя не обманывать — какая-то часть его хотела этого.  
Потом в общем-то ничего не меняется. Максим остается таким же, проходит отбор на Вульфпэке, ебет всех в турнирке. Миша закрывает Нуклеар, потом закрывает сессию и уезжает. Периодически на редких пьянках целуются снова — это входит в привычку, а потом — забывается. Они так ничего и не обсуждают, потому что взрослым людям не нужно объясняться. Оправдание номер какое-то там: все решится само собой. Миша садится в поезд с этой мыслью и просыпается с ней на протяжении двух месяцев в Артемовском.  
Хочется уже определиться.

В общаге все по-прежнему, только Димина кровать и тумбочка пустуют. Саша приветственно поднимает банку пива, когда Миша заходит в комнату. Кастуется заклинание на еще один год: таймер начинает отсчитывать дни до окончания универа. Дальше пока непроглядно.  
Поэтому и хочется понять что-то хотя бы в одном аспекте своей жизни. Миша кидает сумку у кровати и тут же пишет Максиму.  
Они за лето и не разговаривали толком — только баттл-рэп, бесконечный баттл-рэп. И только сейчас, спустя несколько месяцев Миша понимает — больше им и обсудить нечего. От этого осознания он замирает посреди комнаты, и Саша спустя пару минут спрашивает участливо:  
— Миш, ты в порядке?  
Он садится на кровать, смотрит на открытый диалог с Максимом, мычит отрешенное «ага». Дело было не в ориентации, неправильной симпатии или чьей-то гомофобии. Просто Миша наконец понимает, почему только он один из всего Райского уголка так хорошо общался с Максимом.

Все только подтверждается. Они действительно обсуждают только блядский баттл-рэп, будто ничего в жизни больше нет. И не было тех самых ночных разговоров о смысле, великих целях или о чем еще говорят люди, когда кажутся друг другу родственными душами.  
Миша уезжал от Максима, которого узнал так хорошо за те полгода, пока Нуклеар бился в предсмертной агонии, а вернулся к Твистеру образца первого сезона и не знал, что с этим делать.  
Поэтому он просто в упор разглядывает Максима, пока тот не начинает хмуриться непонятливо и не спрашивает, все ли в порядке. Миша охуевает; ему нужно время. Хотя бы день, чтобы понять, что с этим делать.

Они ведь ничего друг другу не должны. Максим не помнит или не хочет помнить, а Миша ни за что не будет навязываться. Его чувства — те, что душили после первого сезона, сейчас поблекли, не сдавливают шею удавкой, уже почти не ощущаются. Он даже не заметил.

Проблемы больше не было. Она растворилась в теплом воздухе вечера августа, будто никогда и не существовала.

Только Мише все равно почему-то тревожно.


	9. пес - это выбор

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Триплет баттл  
Алексей Гипертачка Козин/Савелий Tonky Казбан

— Укуси меня.  
Леша знает, что ему не послышалось, но все равно ловит Савин взгляд — уверенный, не замутненный, хотя от того, что они делают, Леше периодически сводит внутренности, будто кто-то скребет когтями изнутри. Не подчиниться Саве он не может, да и не хочет. В конце концов, ради чего еще он сейчас здесь с ним?  
Сава меньше его в два раза, весь тонко-хрупкий, как один огромный стереотип, и его повадки, вальяжность и даже некоторая жеманность идеально вписываются в общую картину. Леша встречал таких раньше и поэтому сам не понимает, почему в этот раз его так сильно переебало. Быть рядом с Савой стало жизненно необходимым.

Больше всего пугало то, что они оба это осознавали, но Леша все равно бросился в омут с головой, не взирая ни на чьи предупреждения, хотя Марк как-то сказал ему, когда остались наедине:  
— Будь осторожен с Савой.  
Будто у Тонкого были какие-то корыстные планы, или он вел двойную жизнь, или… Сейчас Леша был уверен, что вся Савина двойная жизнь — это трахаться с ним и не говорить об этом остальным друзьям. Хотя Марк знал, возможно и Макс тоже, а может быть весь Антисаунд был в курсе — Леше в целом было все равно. Трахаться с Савой было интересно и рискованно, а это все, что ему было нужно.  
Сава вскрикивает тонко и звонко, звук бьет по ушам, но в квартире они одни, и это не должно никого волновать. На белой коже расцветает след зубов.

На секунду у Леши возникает мысль, что даже писать картины кровью — не так ебануто, как трахаться с Савой.  
Может, для завершенности нужно попросить у него хотя бы пару капель крови — и эту мысль он прячет в самую глубину сознания, чтобы потом, когда придет время, вспомнить.  
Когда они приезжают на Павелецкую, их перехватывают Марк и Макс. Леша ничего не говорит, хотя знает Макса далеко не первый год и прекрасно понимает, почему они приехали вместе. Макс тоже не спрашивает, почему все так, как оно есть, да и не его это дело — задавать вопросы.  
В Антисаунде у всех есть секреты.

Уже после баттлов, пока Петя и Юджин собирают оборудование и разбираются со всеми организаторскими проблемами, а все остальные ждут их на улице, Мотя — невинная душа — все-таки спрашивает у Савы:  
— А кто тебя так разукрасил-то? Девушка появилась, а ты не рассказал?  
Он хлопает себя по плечу, указывая на место укуса, и в его голосе действительно скользит обида. Яна буквально висит на его руке и пускает клубы ягодного дыма в Лешину сторону. И когда Мотя только успел заметить?.. Леша своими руками поправлял Саве ворот халата перед баттлом, чтобы никто не увидел ни укуса, ни засосов на ребрах — там, где бьется сердце, а кожа настолько тонкая, что, кажется, укуси посильнее — и порвется, обнажая белые кости.  
— Да это так, знаешь… — лениво отвечает Сава. — Псина покусала.  
Леша бы закашлялся, но такие тонкие, на грани провала намеки были уже в порядке вещей и совершенно его не волновали. Да и спасает то, что этот диалог слышали только они четверо, и когда Мотя намеревается вызнать что-то еще, в дверях появляются Юджин и Петя.

Он снова ловит взгляд Савы — тяжелый, будто в него он вкладывал все слова, которые хотел сказать, но не мог, и улыбается ему, обнажая клыки.  
Леша не знает, сколько продлятся эти странные отношения, и не хочет загадывать. Все вместе они двигаются в сторону Павелецкой; Доппель и Юджин обсуждают баттл-рэп, периодически в разговор включаются и все остальные. Леша закидывает руку Саве на плечо, будто невзначай касаясь места укуса и усмехается самому себе.  
— Псина, значит?  
Сава смотрит на него равнодушно, а потом тянет губы в улыбке и лохматит Лешины волосы, задевая недавно проколотое ухо.  
Когда Леша еле слышно шипит от боли, Сава довольно улыбается, а потом ускоряет шаг, догоняет Петю и говорит ему что-то. Куэс кивает, отдает ему ключи, и Сава возвращается назад. Остальные кидают пару заинтересованных взглядов, но Петя, поправив очки, быстро им что-то объясняет, и вереница людей во главе с Доппельгангером двигается дальше.  
— Я забыл халат, — объясняет Сава, и Леша, конечно, верит ему, но только на половину, потому что с такой памятью это действительно может быть правдой, но…

Черт возьми, это же Сава, который сжимает пальцы на его предплечье и тянет за собой обратно в лофт. Леша изо всех сил старается не оборачиваться, чтобы не наткнуться на понимающий взгляд Марка или, что хуже, Шибала. И поэтому идет вперед, за Савой, чувствуя, как по телу разливается возбуждение.

Он никогда от этого не откажется.

(В конце концов оказывается, что халат Сава действительно забыл).


	10. если ты – кайф, то помоги к себе не привыкнуть

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Триплет баттл  
Алексей Гипертачка Козин/Савелий Tonky Казбан
> 
> (TW: упоминания наркотиков)

Сава — та еще сука, Сава берет от жизни все, когда закидывается таблетками, и его зрачки расплываются, как бездонные болота — наступишь один раз и навсегда. Леша видит себя в отражении его блестящих глаз.  
Леша спрашивает:  
— Зачем?  
Леша хочет сказать, что в Питере они могли взять самой забористой травы в России, устроить недельный трип, обнимая друг друга и трогая-трогая-трогая. Леши не будет в Питере, он остается в Москве, а Саве еще четыре часа до поезда. И он тратит это время максимально бесполезно: лезет к нему, мокро лижет шею — это не его прерогатива, это Леша обычно так делает, но Саве сейчас тактильности хочется больше всего на свете. И Леша сдается. Он все еще не может отказать. Он сам этого хочет.

В мыслях вертится то, что его, на самом деле, пиздецки волнует, с кем еще спит Сава, когда его зрачки закрывают чернотой настоящий цвет глаз, и с кем — когда он чист. Спал бы он с Максом или с Марком, если бы они сейчас были здесь, а не съебались бы на поезд. Спал бы он с ними, если бы хоть немного ценил Лешу.  
Ценил — звучит смешно, их рыночные отношения не для романов.  
В конце концов, Леша прекрасно знает самого себя, а значит, что как только за Савой закроется дверь, он достанет порошок из заначки и устроит себе собственный трип. Без хуйни в голове, без Савы под боком, который раздражающе мельтешит на самом краешке поля зрения, без…  
Его бесит то, что он отказался от Питера. Его бесит то, что Сава уйдет через считанные минуты. Его бесит то, что он тоже виноват в происходящем.  
Не нужно было…

Он старается не вспоминать, с чего все началось, и сейчас — тоже, сжимает пальцы у Савы на затылке, дергает волосы, прекрасно зная, что тому больно. Он ебанутый — дышит тяжело, всхлипывает, ему нравится, а Леше мерзко — и от него, и от самого себя. Поскорее бы Сава уехал.  
(Не уезжай).  
Ему хочется не думать ни о чем, но когда Сава поблизости, трудно не ловить себя на плотных, вяжущих мыслях, сковывающих сознание. Будто он в мареве дыма пытается идти на чужой голос.  
«Бред», думает Леша, когда Савины пальцы до боли сжимают его бедра. Это ведь взаимно до ледянящего ужаса — желание причинять боль, как наркотик, с которого никогда не слезть. Именно когда кто-то другой, а не ты сам; с этой мыслью он снова дергает Саву за волосы.  
При желании ведь Леша может ему хребет переломить на раз-два.  
Это не пугает. По крайней мере, теперь.  
Зато зубы сводит от того, как хочется курить.

Когда Сава собирается, Леша неспешно курит у открытого окна. Никто не скажет ему ни слова за запах дыма, которым он сам уже насквозь пропитался, потому что — сюрприз — всем похуй. Он открывает окно пошире, впуская тяжелый августовский воздух — такой же мутный, как и в его комнате. Сава натягивает толстовку, приглаживает волосы, глядя в зеркало, скользит взглядом по его рисункам. Он не спрашивает, а Леша не рассказывает. В конце концов, не для этого они встречаются.  
Леша знает, что Сава — поэт, пишет стихи в заметках на телефоне, выкладывает их в паблик, да еще и выглядит при этом, как мечта девятиклассницы. Стереотипно. Стереотипы отвратительны, но он на них купился. Леша тушит сигарету об жестяную банку.  
Поэту не понять художника, хотя они оба — творцы.  
Леша лениво улыбается и машет рукой, когда Сава уходит. Лень даже дверь закрыть, но он пересиливает себя; щелкает замок, и наступает полное одиночество.  
Скука.  
Он рвет последний рисунок на мелкие клочки, включает музыку, потом — выключает. Надо было ехать в Питер, теперь мысли будут ебать мозг еще несколько дней — и рука сама тянется к заначке, а дальше в зеркале — такие же бездонные лужи зрачков, как у Савы. Он все равно в Лешиной голове, хоть под скальпель ложись.  
Единственное их с Савой сходство — невозможность вовремя остановиться.


	11. выпей мою кровь со льдом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Триплет баттл  
Алексей Гипертачка Козин/Савелий Tonky Казбан
> 
> (TW: порезы и кровь, упоминания наркотиков)

Сава, сидящий на его бедрах, казался непозволительно маленьким и хрупким. Даже несмотря на то что держал в руке нож, на лезвие которого зависла пара неестественно красных капель. Леша бы поверил, что кровь бутафорская, но три царапины на ребре неприятно ныли. От этого становилось тяжело дышать, будто кто-то сжимал горло изнутри и не пропускал кислород. От боли, такой неприятной, и от Савы - с кухонным ножом в тонких пальцах, с нервной полуулыбкой, которому нравилось и было страшно одновременно. 

Леша не боялся ничего, кроме одной-единственной вещи - они оба были чисты, а значит, это все происходило по-настоящему. Не мираж, не галлюцинациии. Их близость - осознанное желание, а не инстинкты загрязненного химией организма. И это было действительно страшно. 

Сава наклоняется и слизывает выступившие капли крови. Леша со свистом втягивает воздух. Царапины мелкие, такие быстро зарастут и даже следов не оставят, и поэтому он не отрывает взгляд от Савы, чтобы запомнить столько, сколько сможет об этом человеке. Этот момент. Их единение. Савин теплый язык обжигает царапины - в этом есть что-то почти первобытное. В голове щелкает, когда он поднимает лицо - на губах у него все еще остаются алые следы: Леша тянется к нему, целует, ощущая вкус своей же крови - это так ебануто, как раз в его стиле, и никто, кроме Савы, на это бы не согласился. Ладонь на затылке и взгляд глаза в глаза, безумие передается, стоит лишь коснуться Савиной груди. Сквозь кожу просвечивают сине-зеленые вены. Несколько долгих секунд Леша просто не может перестать смотреть. Их тянет друг к другу так сильно, что из этого ничего не выйдет, кроме того, что есть сейчас. Ничего хорошего. Кожа под третьей царапиной почти прорезается, вся власть - все еще у Савы, и боль концентрируется в одной конкретной точке. Леша обхватывает его ладонь - маленькую, как и весь он, - и откладывает нож в сторону, не заботясь об испачканном белье. Каплей больше, каплей меньше. Руку не убирает, переплетая их пальцы - в этом больше нежности, чем в каждом поцелуе. Еще немного, и Сава мог бы закончить все здесь и сейчас: Леша читает это в тени безумия, мелькнувшей на его лице. Или это просто отсвет фар проезжающей мимо окон машины? 

Сава все еще пахнет его гелем для душа - как и тогда на баттле, и Леше ничего не остается, кроме как стиснуть его в объятиях, когда слышит хриплое:  
\- Ты же знаешь, я бы не смог.


	12. тебя здесь не должно быть

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Триплет баттл   
Савелий Tonky Казбан/Александр АС Семенов, Алексей Гипертачка Козин/Савелий Tonky Казбан
> 
> (тексты по приколам из чужой конфы, вот это да)

Глаза у него завязаны банданой. Откуда взяли - не помнит. Не видно ничего, и от этого все только интереснее. Саша слышит, как Сава разворачивает обертку; шелестит фольга, сминается картон. Запах почти незаметный, но он вдыхает поглубже в предвкушении. Это не связано с наркотой. Это блядские сырки.  
Сашины руки на столе. Сава касается его пальцев, говорит:  
\- Не угадаешь - бан на Триплете.  
\- Главное, чтобы не на Линче, - резко охрипшим голосом отзывается Саша. Во рту вязкий комок слюны. Нервничает больше, чем перед прошедшим баттлом - а Шерафган был в разы страшнее Савы.  
Пугает неизвестность.

Он приоткрывает губы, и Сава кладет ему в рот сырок. Шоколад хрустит, ломаясь. На языке бесконечный сахар. Хочется сделать огромный глоток чая, рука тянется туда, где вероятно стоит чашка, но Сава шлепает его по пальцам, говоря:  
\- Сперва ответь.  
Бессмысленный спор, странный, как и все время пребывания в Москве. Саша разжевывает творожную массу. Слишком сладко. Сладко и дешево. Он не чувствует вкуса, только неприятную сладость.  
\- "Каждый день", - говорит Саша и рывком хватает чашку. Хочется сплюнуть остатки сырка. Чай обжигает горло, смывая с зубов сахар.  
Сава ждет, пока он напьется, и спрашивает:  
\- А если это неправильно? Второй попробуешь?  
\- Ладно, давай.

Они повторяют все те же действия, Савины пальцы - на Сашиных губах, и вкус - сладкий, но абсолютно другой. Прекрасный. Невероятный. Кажется, он умер и попал в рай.  
А мама говорила: «Не общайся с наркоманами».  
\- Охуенно, - выдыхает он. Хочется еще что-то сказать, но внезапно стол прогибается под чьей-то тяжестью, а потом Сава тянет его на себя, вцепляясь в воротник футболки рукой, и целует - с непонятно откуда взявшимся напором, так отчаянно, будто это последний поцелуй в его жизни. Скользит языком по Сашиным зубам, и привкус сырка делает этот момент полубезумным. Саша не понимает ничего, кроме того, что с момента приезда в Москву происходит что-то странное.  
Когда Сава отстраняется, Саша срывает бандану с глаз и хочет было спросить, какого хуя, но получается только прерывисто дышать. Сава смотрит не на него, а куда-то поверх, где у его матери стоят в ряд православные иконы. Саша упирается взглядом в стол и лихорадочно глотает чай.

Он не может знать: в дверном проеме замер безмолвной статуей Леша, живущий у Савы уже неделю.  
Замер, чтобы пустым взглядом посмотреть Саве в глаза, развернуться и тихо уйти в комнату.


End file.
